Bad Blood
by AlphaHunter101
Summary: I'm trying to do somthing dramatic and i'm trying to blend in my other story so this is the result...whatever. Finn training, Marceline singing and a OC OC-ing (made sense in my head) you may enjoy it...or you may not. I might try to make it Finnceline.


AlphaHunter101: HI...So I kinda wanted to make a dramatic multi chapter fic and so started this idea ages ago. first chap will focus on my generic OC from my other fics but that's just for plot reasons...And a chance to swear...Read if you want I already lost my sanity a while ago...

DISCLAIMER TIME...lets see...NOPE I still don't own jack other than any OC's I make XD

...

A dark atmosphere fell onto the desert plains, two combatants stood; unarmed, unhinged and completely undisturbed. The younger of the two was dressed in explorer garbs, his golden hair loose from the raging winds, his blue eyes filled with determination "you go first" his voice was childish but steady. "Why you really don't get the point of this, I'll never know hero?" This voice however was rough and wise but still carried a sense of arrogance. The second warrior was darker, both in appearance and aura, his outfit containing a jet black hooded cloak masking his face, worn out leather shoes that seem unpractical, torn jeans and a steel chest plate. The slight silence was stopped by the sound of knuckles cracking "You attack me directly and I beat you in 5 seconds flat." The second warrior enjoyed mocking his opponent. The golden haired warrior dashed forward before trying to land several powerful attacks against his opponent 'punch, punch, kick, punch, kick, kick' his pattern was basic but still effective. Or at least it would be if his opponent didn't dodge every hit. The second warrior vanished before appearing behind his enemy "Think fast Finn!" sweeping his leg the older warrior quickly defeated his opponent.

"That was cheating! Come on Angel there's no point in training if you cheat!" the naive hero jumped to his feet and began to pout. "The whole point of this is that you recognise your opponents' attacks and counter them quick… you've got a lot of training left dipshit!" Angel laughed at his own smart ass retort, it was one he'd been thinking about for the last hour and it seemed to break the ice as he lead his friend/student/rival/whatever back to the tree fort.

...TIME GAP...

Finn had begun to expand the tree fort ever since he first met Angel (It was obvious he'd stay as long as he lived… or un-lived) and so found an easy way to get funds for this project '$50 a foul mouthed sentence' pure profit every time Angel talks but it was still more trouble than it was worth for example every day when Finn would be reflecting on ways to improve his training Mr Douchebag immortal jerk won't stop talking for an hour about Finn's failures. Today however was quite, Jake was out with Lady and BMO, Angel was 'meditating' and Finn was sitting around bored out of his mind.

"Maybe I could visit one of my friends like PB or Ice king… wait is Ice King a good guy still? Never mind! Maybe something cool will happen?" Finn lay on his bed just thinking of ANYTHING else he could do, but sadly nothing popped into his head. Finn just laid there for a while, every now and again strumming the instrument next to him "Glob I'm bored!" his voice carried a tone of annoyance but still managed to come out as calm. As Finn continued to strum on what he guessed was Marceline's axe bass, he noticed Angel start to sing

"_Oh I'm bored_

_I'm the chairman of the bored_

_I'm a lengthy monologue_

_I'm livin' like a dog_

_Oh I'm bored!"_

Finn began to sing the song with Angel, he wasn't as good but he did add a distinctive American accent

"_We bore ourselves to sleep at night_

_And we bore ourselves in broad daylight_

_'Cause we're bored_

_Just another slimy bore_

_We're free to bore our well-bought friends_

_And spend our cash until the end_

_'Cause we're bored_

_Oh we're so flipping bored!"_

The two adventurers spent several seconds laughing at this rare occurrence before Angel stopped in his tracks. His eyes were turning more red than usual and his senses clouded up. Only THREE things could do this; A. Finn's horrific stench B. The discovery of a Thompson submachine-gun Or C…

Angel's voice became almost inaudible as if he was thinking out loud "That can't be right" his eyes settled onto the spare bathroom he built. "Was that door open before?" he could see something. Finn soon noticed his friend's silence "Angel? Are you alright?" snapping out of his trance Angel sniffed the air before shrugging his shoulders "Finn" his voice was serious "Take a fucking shower!"

...INNER THOUGHTS...

_You're evil_

**Shut up Omega**

_Why? You just sent him into a room with a vampire in!_

**It was not a vampire…it was his smell**

_Alpha can you just trust me for once please!_

**Whatever…weird-talking-voice-in-my-head-sunovabit-**

...REALITY...

"MARCY! GET THE FLIP OUT!"

The girlish scream woke Angel out of his inner ramblings (and caused him great enjoyment and worry at the same time) and spurred him into action. Within a fraction of a second Finn's bathroom door was kicked down and within a fraction of a second after that Angel was holding a sword up towards the intruder.

"Tell me your employer's name assassin" Red eyes stared sharply into Red eyes.

"Finn…can you get this freak of me"

Any attempt the young hero made to stop this situation from getting worse fell on death ears and 7 minutes passed before anything happened. "VAMPIRE SCUM I-I-I-I am honoured to see such a rare species" as Angel's aggressive side succumbed to his rational side all sorts of items around the tiled room were destroyed by the dark energy seeping from him. Finn felt no need to get involved, a similar thing happened when Angel met Flame Queen after all, but he still knew how quickly a broken mind could change. "Finn, I want you to stay here while I talk to our guest" there was no emotion in his words. Before Finn could argue Angel interrupted him with a snarl.

...TIME GAP...

"WHO are you and WHAT do you want with Finn?" Anger manages to seep through Angel's almost emotionless voice and dark tendrils sprouted from his hands.

"Finn is my friend you fucking jerk and I really don't have time for this!" The vampire in front of him was turning her head away from his glare. Angel gave a silent laugh as he sat down "You know it's bigger than what you seen right?" her face made an incredible impression of a tomato. "Little Finn's not-so-little Finn real got your attention" the vampire suddenly became even redder.

...INNER THOUGHTS...

**Why not kill her now?**

_Because _

**Because what Omega?**

_She's useful_

**How?**

_Trust me_

...REALITY...

Angel placed his sword to the girl's throat, ready to slice if not shown respect, and asked simple questions hoping for simple answers.

"What is your species?" She gave no answer.

"What WAS your species? She still gave no answer.

"Did Draco send you?" This caught her attention.

"I will NEVER speak to that jerk after what he did!" Angel smiled _'He wronged her to? This could be useful' _

"Where does his family live?" **'Soon my revenge will commence'**

The girl glared towards Angel "I don't know where all my subjects live" _**'OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT'**_

Angel's voice began to tremble and his knees weakened. _**"Abadeer"**_

...SHORT TIME GAP...

As Finn entered his living room he expected blood and fire to be everywhere. That was not the case. Angel was kneeling down and holding his sword in front of a VERY confused looking Marceline. As the curious person he was Finn asked the dumbest question possible.

"Did I miss something?"

...

AlphaHunter101: I DID IT...wait what did I do again? whatever, next chap will come out when I decide to write it...Reviews are welcome and flames will be fun to read...BYE


End file.
